Birthday Gift
by JTHMManson4
Summary: As Dean and Crowley's relationship grows, an important day comes up particularly fast. Crowley ends up dropping by the bunker on this special day, January 24th. R & R!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

 _Summary: As Dean and Crowley's relationship grows, an important day comes up particularly fast. Crowley ends up dropping by the bunker on this special day, January 24th._

 _Rating: G_

 _Ships: Crowley/Dean_

 _Genre: Fluff_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was dull day for the hunters. The bunker was dead silent– Sam was busy on his laptop, and Dean was watching some TV. The sun was probably shining outside, but neither were interested to get some fresh air. No, they were resting from the last few days, which had been hectic. They had went on multiple hunts together– and everyone knew that was a harsh lifestyle without some breaks in between.

Dean paused the DVD movie he had been watching; his stomach had been growling for the last few minutes. It was getting to a really good part too.

"Damn it.'' The hunter cursed underneath his breath, as he pushed himself from the comfortable couch. He reached and grabbed his phone to check his messages as he went to leave the room. Damn. Nothing from Crowley… He hadn't heard a peep from him in a few days. What could he be doing? They were always so close…

Dean blew out a sigh as he entered the bunker's main room, pausing briefly to say hi to his brother.

Sam looked over to him. ''…Hey, how's it going?'' He said a bit quietly.

''Fi—''

That's when they suddenly heard a banging on the bunker's main door, which both look immediately towards it in confusion.

''Who could that be?'' Sam said with lifted eyebrows.

''I don't know.''

Sam got up and grabbed a gun nearby before making his way up the steps.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Crowley had prepared it all properly, right? He held the bag carefully which had something inside, something for his boyfriend, a hunter of all things. He didn't care about the other demons' opinions, they were meaningless. And besides, it got him to do a few threatening things around Hell, and also got to weed out the non-loyalists, since it was such a controversial issue.

Sam yanked open the door and furrowed his brows. Great, Crowley. He let out a heavy sigh. ''…. What do you want?''

The air was slightly awkward, but not too much. Not since Sam had gotten used to the idea of his brother and Crowley _dating._ Okay… he was still a bit disgusted at it.

Crowley held up the bag best as he could. ''I believe it's Squirrel's birthday, is it not?''

Sam bitchfaced. ''….Yeah. Yeah, I know.''

The demon looked expectedly into the bunker past Sam, titling slightly to the side. ''Well? Aren't you going to let me in?''

The tall male grimaced and stepped aside, and Crowley instantly moved to step inside. He held out his hands towards the brown haired hunter, knowing the routine by now. Sam got out the demon handcuffs, slapping them on the King. It made Sam feel safer with the demon visiting every so often. Crowley then turned, placing his hand on the railing, smirking right down towards his lover, who returned a grin.

''Squirrel.''

''Crowley.''

Sam had already gone down the steps after shutting the bunker's heavy door. The demon followed behind, still carefully carrying the bag he had with him. Dean gestured towards it as both male reached the bottom of the steps.

''What's in the bag, handsome?'' Dean grinned, realizing the demon _did_ remember his birthday, afterall. Excitement was within his voice, though he tried to hold it back. It meant so much that Crowley remembered it…

The demon walked over towards the counter, setting the bag in front of the hunter. ''Surprise, surprise, take a look inside, unless you need your hand held while doing it.''

Dean rolled his eyes in pretend exasperation. ''Lazy, aren't you?'' He quipped, as he reached his hands into the bag, rustling noises starting to fill the room.

''Don't talk about yourself that way, Dean. It's _unhealthy.''_

''Yeah, whatever.'' Dean said, as his eyes lit up and fell upon what seemed like the Holy Grail. '' _Apple Pie._ Dude, you are _**AWESOME!′'**_ He said, grinning ear to ear towards the demon who was smiling a bit.

''I know.'' He replied, his smile growing a bit more as he watched the hunter scramble out of his chair to get a fork from the kitchen.

Silence.

It was simply the non-approving brother and Crowley. They glanced at each other once. Then Sam seemed to briefly break into a little smile. ''Alright, I'll admit, Crowley. That is nice.'' He muttered.

The demon chuckled underneath his breath, a little surprised at hearing praise from Sam. ''I didn't quite hear you, Moose….? Could you repeat that~?'' He leaned a little bit closer towards him.

Sam lifted his eyebrow, a little annoyed at what he was pulling, but complied. ''That is nice of you…''

''Louder.''

Another bitchface, which made Crowley break out into a full-wide grin. ''What? I need to savor the moments when the almighty Sam Winchester the hunter says that towards me!''

Sam furrowed his brows about to reply back to Crowley but that's when Dean re-entered the room, announcing, ''Alright, wow, you two are still one piece… Good for you, kids.''

That gained eyerolls from both Sam and Crowley.

Dean pretended to look innocent, as he cracked open a beer from the bag (which a six pack was also in there) and settled down into his seat. ''Mmmm, nothing better than pie!'' He happily said, as he started to dig into his treat.

The black suited male took this as an opportunity to stride over towards the older brother, placing a hand onto his cheek. ''Pause for a moment, would you?''

Dean looked almost _insulted_ as the demon requested that. A 'How DARE you?' sort of expression fell onto his face.

An eyeroll came from the King. ''Yes, yes, I know I'm interrupting imitate time with your _other_ beloved.'' He then pulled the other male into a kiss before Dean could retort back. It lasted for a good full moment. When they finally broke, Dean was wearing a slightly dopey smile, then looked back down at his pie.

''Thanks, Crowley.''

''You're quite welcome, Squirrel. And oh, another thing?''

''What?'' He looked curious, pie already having been stuffed into his mouth.

''Happy birthday. And hopefully many more.''

An appreciative smile coming from the hunter this time.

 _ **END**_

 _ **A/N: Hey! Tell me guys what you think of this :) Just a little idea of mine that had popped into my mind earlier today. Read and review! 3**_


End file.
